Kagome's Troubles
by Reborn Miko
Summary: Kagome, a simple Miko in the waring states period, has a great life tell she finds that someone is after who soul. Who are those people? Inuyasha and Kikyou of course! Can Sesshoumaru save her? Or will Inuyasha realize whats infront of his face and change
1. Default Chapter

Howdy everyone! ^___^ Gawd that sounded tacky, but anyway... I have to say this; I do not in anyway shape or form own Inuyasha....I wish I did *sniff...Ok I'm over that. So I'm going to start with the fan fic now...  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Kagome's P.O.V---  
  
I woke to the sound of someone yelling my name, what a great way to wake.."KAGOME GET OUT HERE!" I got up slowly, running a hand through my dark hair. "What is it now?" Walking out the hut door I froze. My eyes widened, the village was burning to nothing. The sounds of small children screaming for their parents echoed through out my mind. I turned around and watched as a small child ran towards me holding out his hands reaching out for me. I reached out as well running towards him, but before I could get there an arrow shot through him. " NOO!" I watched as the arrow raced towards me, aiming at my heart. I through my hands up, closing my eyes. Why was this all happening to me? I'm nothing but a simple Miko. Opening one of my eyes slightly I looked to where the arrow floated. Stepping back quickly it dropped, it had stopped right at my palm and would have poked me if I had moved towards it. Looking down at the arrow I noticed that it glowed a dark pink. I reached out for it, bending slightly. As I did I felt the air moving as another arrow bearly missed my head. I looked up, the village was quiet now, too quiet.Was everyone gone? I narrowed my eyes, before me stood a Miko, an arrow drawn and aimed towards me. "Are you the one known as Kagome girl?" I nodded quickly, "what do you want?" " I am here for the other part of my soul." My eyes widened, Her soul? "What do you mean by your soul?" My eyes darted around, if she was going to fire there was no way in all 7 hells that I could get away. "Its simple girl.I was created out of the hatred of your soul.And I have come for the."  
  
" KIKYOU!" I turned around, behind me stood a man with long silver hair, he wore a red haori, and had two small triangular dog-ears perched on his head. I didn't realize that my eyes were as large as small saucers tell he barked out at the one named Kikyou. "What did I tell you bitch?!" Kikyou aimed her arrow at the man, "I told you not to follow me Inuyasha!" The one named Inuyasha growled, "It's a good thing I did.But now I have to kill this girl" He pointed at me. I stepped back quickly, "What do you mean your going to have to kill me?!" He shook his head, "I will do anything for my love.And since she wants the other part of her soul.." I blinked back tears as he said her soul. Did he have any clue as to who I am? I didn't want to die..Not yet at least! I stepped back as Kikyou began to walk towards me. Not wanting to die so soon I turned left and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I had to get away. As I ran I heard the sound of something in the bushes..  
  
*****Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
  
Watching the girl run from the village I couldn't help but move into a trance as she ran. Her face was smooth and gentle. Her dark hair looked so soft, and her scent.Wow. My worthless Hanyou brother was chasing the girl. And for what? His stupid dead wench. I remember how he had wished that his dead lover would come back to life to live with him till the end of his days.Like that would happen. I knew that as soon as she had her soul complete she would leave.Leave to find another soul to feast apon. The girl almost tripped as she darted past the bushes that I resided in. I blinked. What was I, The Great Sesshoumaru doing hiding in a bush?  
  
I shook my head. Stepped out of the bushes the girl known as Kagome saw me and screamed tripping over herself. Ok mabey she wasn't as graceful as I had thought. I watched as her eyes widened in fear, her scent covered in the emotion. I wanted to smile, but I hid my emotions.Sometimes a little to well. I sniffed the air as she slowly backed away from me. So Inuyasha hasn't sensed me yet.Oh well He will in five..four.three..two..one.. Just as I finished counting Inuyasha and his small band of friends ran into the small clearing me and Kagome resided in. I let out a small laugh as the Dead Miko, Monk, and Demon hunter all stopped, the only one still moving was my half brother, who was glaring at me, turning the blade that I lusted over in his hands.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but smile, how I wanted to see the reaction from Kagome when I said this. " I have come for the young living Miko." I made sure to emphasize Miko. I heard her cough slightly. " M-me? Why me?" " You will find out soon enough." I turned back to the hanyou Inuyasha. "so brother do you sill want her soul?" He growled, how funny that sounded, "Its not hers..Its Kikyou's!" He lunged at me, I moved to the left easily towards Kagome. I don't know why but I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. Hearing her scream out I turned around, looking at Inuyasha who was running at me again.  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V  
  
OH MY GOD I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO DIE!I screamed out, Inuyasha was running at us and I couldn't do anything! I felt Sesshoumaru move underneath me. I seriously felt as if I was going to throw up at any moment. He moved so fast, it was terrifying. "To slow Inuyasha." I watched as he sent a punch to Inuyasha's stomach, punching all the way through. I closed my eyes, mabey if I open them in a few moments it will all be gone. Nope still there. I clutched the fabric of the demons clothes, I watched as blood was coughed up from the hanyou. Everyone in his small group ran towards him, the only one walking was the one who wanted my soul. Flinching slightly when the arm that held me down tightened, I looked back. Sesshoumaru was looking at me as if he had just gotten the best birthday present of his life. I blinked, now I was terrified. "We leave now." "What do you mean we?!" But before I got an answer I felt a small prick at my neck, looking to my left I saw a fuzzy thing, most likely his tail, pulling its self away from my neck. "wha-." I didn't get to finish my sentence because as soon as I began talking my world went back. I didn't feel Sesshoumaru kick off the ground, didn't hear the shouts from Inuyasha, or the promises from Sesshoumaru. Mabey if I had, I wouldn't have had the nightmares that I did..  
That's the end of chapter one.Did it suck? Was it good? Tell me! If you have any idea's over what should happen please tell me! That's what Reviewing is for! ^___^ OH yeah.I intend on putting a lemon in sometime soon, I just don't know where to put it or whom to make it with..TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (cuz this could go anyway..) 


	2. How the whole mess began

I wish to thank my first Reviewer! You will always be in my heart! well not really I'll probley forget in the next few moments...But shhh! And don't worry there will be no InuX Kikyou cuz Kikyou is a whore!!! I'll have an update every other day, cuz unlike the first chapter which i created in one day, things like this take time! ^_____^  
  
I do not Own Inuyasha blah blah blah blah...On to the writing!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 2: How the whole mess started.  
The wind moved at a steady beat, pushing against the tree's causing them to moan out in protest. The men who carried Kikyou's dead body to the burning flames, all looked straight their gaze unwavering. When they reached the flame they muttered a prayer and reached forwards holding onto the dead body. The flames didn't seem to bother them but began to burn away at the flesh of the dead Miko. The shikon jewel in her hands began to glow a faint pink before it turned a clear color.  
  
As Kikyou's body began to glow slightly before there was a bright flash, which blinded all those around. When it finally began to disappear a gasp came from those that came to watch the cremation, floating above the dead body was her spirit, inside of it was the Shikon No Tama. The spirit floated up, disappearing into the forest. It moved quickly passing through trees, as it raced to away it began to change into the figure of a small baby. When that baby was whole, which happened to end right in the middle of the forest, it dropped it the ground. The baby was a small girl and as soon as she hit the ground she began crying, bawling at the top of her childish lungs. Running into the clearing was a small child around 4 or 5, her dark black hair about mid- back, in her back was a large boomerang which dragged on the ground. The girl blinked, "A baby.In the middle of the forest? Papa come here quick!" The girl turned around yelling for her father, as she turned back around 5 men ran into the clearing, all having weapons ready for combat. "Sango what is it?" Sango walked over to the small child, leaning over and poking her slightly, "It's a baby Papa." Sango's father stepped forwards, "Don't touch her! She might be a demon!" Sango's small face scrunched up, "but wouldn't we be able to sense it?" As they spoke the small child began to cry even louder if possible. Picking up the baby, or at least trying to, Sango walked to her father, " Can we keep her? I've always wanted a little sister..Please Papa?" He thought for a moment, before nodding, "Ok Sango.." He smiled to his daughter, whom now had the biggest grin on her face, "Can I name her?!" Sango's father raised a brow, "she's not a pet like Kilala." She began to sniff as if she was going to cry, "Fine you can name her.." "YEAH!" Sango jumped up and down clapping her hands, causing all the others in the clearing to raise a brow, questioning her sanity. "I want to name her.uh.Kagome! Its such a pretty name!" Her father nodded, "then Kagome it is.Now we must take our leave, the sun is almost gone." He reached for the baby now known as Kagome, whom had stopped crying by now and was sleeping., and turned away with her in his arms, making his way back to the village. Sango stood where she was, She was finally going to have a little sister, she could teach her how to hunt demons, how to sharpen bones correctly, "This is going to be great!" She blinked quickly realizing that everyone was gone, "HEY WAIT FOR ME PAPA!" Sango quickly took off in the direction that everyone walked off in.  
  
4 years later  
  
"Kagome try this." An 8 year old Sango handed 4 year old Kagome a knife, who was looking at it as if it was cursed. "But what if I cut myself again?!" Kagome whined, "well don't throw it in the air and just stand underneath it this time." Sango rolled her eyes at her little sister. Kagome took the knife slowly, looking at it. "Do I have to have a knife? What about a boomerang like you have?" The young girl poked it, at which Sango blinked, "Because you can't plant you feet well enough, remember when you tried and you broke your arm?" Kagome smiled scratching her head, "oh yeah.." Looking down at the knife she sighed, "But then can I try a bow and arrow this time?" She pointed to the set on the table. Sango's nose wrinkled, "you want to try that? That's almost impossible next to the boomerang!" " So?" Kagome shrugged, putting the knife down and grabbing the bow and arrows. "Fine fine.But when you don't do good don't cry again." Kagome huffed, " I didn't cry! And besides the sword was broken!" Sango rolled her eyes, "No it wasn't! It was fathers!" Giving a small childish sigh of defeat, she strung the bow with ease, almost as if it was nothing. After a few more moments she had an arrow ready to fire, "Where do I shoot Sango?" Sango pointed to a tree with a hole in it, "try to get in the hole." Kagome blinked, "That hole? Its so small." She aimed it, praying to herself to make it. After a moment she let the arrow go, closing her eyes as she stood still waiting to hear it hit something. There was a almost silent thunk, Kagome opened her eyes, her jaw dropping. The arrow had not only ht the hole, but it hit the exact middle! "YEAH!!" The young girl jumped into the air, doing a small dance as Sango just stood there staring in awe. After a few moments of Kagome's childish victory dance Sango blinked, closing her mouth. She smiled" Good job Kagome! Looks like we found your weapon." Kagome squealed and ran over to hug her older sister. Sango froze as Kagome hugged her, not really paying attention. She was more intent on the strange gut feeling she was getting and why people where stepping out of their huts, talking in hushed voices, looking around nervously. "Papa?" Sango turned around as her father ran out of a hut, his eyes wide with terror. She pulled away from Kagome who was looking a little scared. All of a sudden there was a blood-curdling scream, "DEMONS! HURRY GET YOUR WEAPONS!" The girls' father ran over to them grabbing their arms and running towards their hut, "Girls stay here tell the coast is clear!" He quickly ran out pulling out his blade, "PAPA!" Sango ran to the window, her eyes opening in shock as millions of demons began to appear on the horizon.  
  
Kagome backed into one of the far corners sniffing, "Sango, I'm scared!" turning around Sango walked over to her little sister and hugged her, "Its ok, papa won't let anything happen" Nodding Kagome sniffed again. After a few moments of sitting and comforting Kagome, both girls fell asleep, oblivious to the sounds coming from outside. After a few moments everything was quiet except for the sounds of footsteps. The door to the hut swung open almost silently and a girl walked in, she reeked of death and dirt. "Hmmm.Still only a child?" The dead Miko Kikyou shook her head, "How am I supposed to retrieve the rest of my soul if it has not even matured yet?" She sighed and walked over to the sleeping children, the only two left alive in the village. "Hmmm.At this rate it won't be ready for another 10 years at least." She pulled the children apart careful not to wake them. "This could be a problem.If these two stay together my soul might never get returned." She smirked, her eyes emotionless, "well I can fix that." Waving her hands over both the girls, Kikyou muttered something, a spell to erase all memory of their child hood. Nodding in satisfaction Kikyou reached for Kagome, just as her fingers touched the child's skin a pink glow surrounded her. The dead miko hissed in pain, Why was the jewel protecting this girl if it was her soul?! As if speaking to jewel Kikyou's eyes narrowed, "So you have chosen this girl to be your new protector? She will fail I am sure of that." As she spoke 4 soul catchers flew through the walls and wrapped themselves around Kagome and Sango, "Separate them, Take the young one to a village that is far off. Keep the older one with me, She may be of use when it comes to finding the younger one." Kikyou turned on her heels, walking out the door, letting her soul catchers go in their different directions. As she walked she nodded, "Soon I will be complete and finally.Inuyasha will pay." She laughed, it sounded like loud breaths, as she walked she body began to dissolve until it was nothing but a small blackish orb.  
End of chapter two.R&R!! Any questions ask ok? Cuz I don't like confusing you people! ^___^ Any idea's for future stuff please tell me! I'm all up for idea.  
  
~~~~~~Reborn Miko 


	3. wake up to hell

I do not own Inuyasha.. But I wish I did! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: "What do you mean I have to stay?!"  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V  
I woke up in a cold sweat, I had one of the worst nightmares that I have ever had. In my dream there was nothing but blood, people dying and the woman who claimed that I held her soul. As I sat up I began to panic, Where was I? Where did that man who took me go? As if he was reading my mind, the large wooden door swung open and he walked in almost silently. Realizing that I was in a bed I grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around me, mabey it would serve as more protection. "Who are you?" I demanded, I watched as his golden eyes looked over me, making me shudder. " I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands." He looked so feminine, it was kind of scary. "Why did you take me away from my village?!" Why I was shouting is a mystery to me, I guess its just the fact that mabey I should have died with my village trying to protect them, and let that woman take my soul.Mabey I wouldn't feel like something was missing. "I took you because you would have died otherwise." "Mabey I wanted to die!" I blinked taken back by my sudden outburst. Where did that come from? I had no intent of dying now that I think about it. "You wish to die? I can arrange that." His voice was mono toned and the only thing that showed emotions on him were his eyes. I inched back making a small noise when I hit the headboard of the bed. "Humans." I heard him mutter, "Hey! Not like demons are any better!" Mabey I shouldn't have said that because as soon as I blinked he was right in front of me, his hand wrapped around my neck squeezing. "Do you wish an early death young Miko?" Shaking my head no he dropped me unceremoniously to the ground. I rubbed my backside, glaring daggers at him as he just watched me. " So Sesshoumaru, Why exactly did you save me?"  
  
***Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. She's asking me why I saved her, Why did I save her exactly? I could say that she could help me bargain for Inuyasha's sword. Yes that would work for now. As I told her I watched her fidget. "I'm nothing but an item?! Well thanks." I hid a smile, so arrogant. " Breakfast will be soon, clean yourself off and don't be a moment late." I turned around, and quickly made my way out the door, leaving it open behind me. As I walked down the hall I heard her yell 'baka'. As I walked to my study I slowed down. Why did I save her again? Was it just because I was enticed by her beauty? No, because then I would be no better than my brother and his wench, and I Sesshoumaru, was better than him on many counts. When I reached my study Jaken came stumbling in, stupid toad, I still don't see why I keep him around. "Mas-Master Sesshoumaru!" I raised a brow sending a sideways glance at him, "what is it Jaken?" "Master Sesshoumaru there is a human girl residing in one of the guest rooms yelling about a clean Kimono!" I watched as he swung the two-headed staff he carried around, "Do you wish me to get rid of her master?" I shook my head, "No Jaken. Just bring her a kimono and leave her be. She is a guest." I wanted to laugh seeing the expression on his face, "but master! She is nothing but a human! Have you sunk so low as to spending your time with humans?!" I was glad that he realized what he said before I could do anything because as soon as I shifted he began hitting himself over the head with his staff. " I'm sorry Master Sesshoumaru, please forgive my outburst it will not happen again!" I nodded, waving a hand in the air signaling him to leave, I needed to think of the reason why I took the young miko Kagome.  
  
****Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I waited for the toad man whom brought me a clean Kimono to leave. "Would you leave so I may get dressed?!" He looked at like me like I was filth, he better feel lucky that he was out of reach at the moment. I reached over grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at him. The door was open so when it hit him he was thrown out the door. I jumped up and slammed it closed, locking it. I leaned against the door, sliding it down, sighing quietly. "What am I supposed to do now?" I looked at the window which was open.  
Mabey I should just leave, I mean I'm only going to be used here. I nodded and jumped up, throwing the kimono towards the bed I walked over to the window and onto the small balcony. "No." I looked around, no way I was going to be able to get away. It was at least a 50-ft drop if even that low! I fell to my knees, a single tear falling, so now I was going to die and there was no way out..  
  
****No P.O.V  
  
Kagome began to slowly weep, silent tears streaming down her face. Hiding her face in her hands her body shook, "What am I supposed to do?" As the young miko cried she didn't hear the servant youkai walk in, but she felt it when he hit her on the head with his staff. "Human!" Kagome turned almost growling at him, with a strangled gasp the servant stepped back before glaring down at her, "Breakfast is ready. Master Sesshoumaru does not like to wait!"  
  
Standing up quickly Kagome grabbed him by his head, her small hand squeezing tight just to hold on, with a simple movement she tossed him over her shoulder and over the edge of the balcony. When she heard him hit the ground with a faint thud, she left he room quickly.  
  
Walking down a seemed endless hallway, she came to a pair of large oak doors, pushing them open she stepped inside, a brow raised. "Well I guess I found the dining hall."  
  
Looking at the rather large table in front of her covered in food of all sorts, she felt and heard her stomach give a large growl.  
  
****Kagome's P.O.V  
  
Oh.The food all looks so good. I looked around, there was no one around, and mabey no one would notice if I just took a piece of chicken. I walked over to the table and silently snatched a piece, shoving it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly.  
  
I mad a 'MMMMM' sound, once again unaware of the presence behind me tell I felt a clawed hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. I almost fell over in shock as I looked into a pair of golden eyes. It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I stood up straight, and even though I was at least a head and a half shorter than him, I glared at him. "I was eating. Is that a problem?" I don't why I was talking with such an attitude, he could just be off with me anytime.  
  
"No one eats at my table before I do." He growled at me, his voice low and dangerous, causing my to shudder briefly. I bowed my head, not knowing what else to do. I looked out of the corner of my eye and watched as he walked past me, his clothing dragging bellowing out behind him. I heard the noise of a chair being dragged across the hard wood floor.  
  
I looked up, glancing at him. My eyes narrowed as I watched him, servants coming from the dark corners, almost as if they appeared magically, and place food on his plate. I watched as they then began putting food on the plate at the other end of the large table, which must be mine.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a bite out of his food, then looked at my, signaling with his eyes for me to go sit down. I don't understand why I was doing exactly what I was told, this man kidnapped me, and now he's feeding my like I'm royalty! I sat down, and stared at my plate, What was he planning? I still want to know why he took me.  
  
Looking up I quickly looked down, his intense golden eyes were looking right into mine. I stared at the food on my plate, it had been a while sense I had eaten.Why am not eating? I groaned almost silently as my stomach gave a loud growl, showing that I was truly hungry. I picked up the golden fork on the side of the plate, and began to slowly eat, not looking up from plate the entire time, but feeling his eyes apon me, not moving away once.  
  
GAH! Sorry it took so long to update.I kinda forgot..^_____^;;; ~scratches head laughing nervously~ But yeah remember REVIEW! I hope you people realize that the more reveiws I get the faster I want to put this up! OH yeah.I'm starting a new story it's a Inuyasha & Kagome fic.so if you want look at that! 


End file.
